Dragon Ball: False Dimension
by SaiyanGodSilver
Summary: A dangerous pair has damaged the flow of time with the ultimate goal to merge all the alternate dimension with the original dimension, has unknowingly created a dark timeline where the Saiyans have invaded Earth! This is the story of the ray of hope that will save the Earth covered in darkness in the False Dimension!
1. 1 - Invasion of the Saiyans

**Chapter 1:**

 **A** **Corrupted Dimension!?**

 **Invasion of the Saiyans!**

Suddenly, in Toki Toki World, the Supreme Kai of Time has noticed something. Someone has been messing with the timeline, and her partner, Trunks, is eager to eliminate this threat. However, the enemies are much more threatening than they could imagine...

Somewhere...

"Finally... we did it. Once I press this button, all the alternate dimensions will merge with the original! Hahaha!"

"Towa... check this out. It seems like you have created a single alternate dimension from merging all together. And it cannot merge with the original."

"Then forget it. Our plan is completed. We will start taking over the original dimension!"

Inside that leftover dimension... Many things has changed. The Planet Earth we lived in isn't the same anymore. It was taken over by the universe's strongest warrior race, the Saiyans.

The Saiyans came to planet Earth and damage it heavily, no one on Earth is strong enough to defeat these Saiyans. Only half of the Earthlings survived, and all become slaves to the Saiyans. All the ones that rebel against them has fallen. Many children were born without their parents, as most of them have sacrificed in the war.

The Saiyans did many horrible things to the Earthling. Slavery, torture, rape... the Saiyans were ruthless, and the Earthlings can't do anything.

Born from one of the above terrible incidents, is a child that will bring hope to this chaotic world, a child that has the blood of an Earthling and a Saiyan. The mother have passed away after he was born, a small peaceful village took care of him.

 _12 years later..._

The boy grew up with loneliness as people from the village one day go outside to hunt for food and never returned. With the lesson from the villagers, he never gone out to the danger zones, but he has been training non-stop. With the Saiyan blood in his vein, he has grew to be a strong martial artist, even after his master left him forever. He cam barely find food, and has to drink water to survive most of the time. He wears the same outfit every day, a black hoodie covered by a damaged white T-shirt outside, with white shorts.

One fateful day...

The boy was going to the forest to get more wood, then suddenly he encounters a girl with the same age as him. She wears a damaged blue T-shirt and shorts. She said she is escaping from the Saiyans, as after seeing her parents get killed, she remember their words to run away as far as possible. The boy thinks that they seems to have similar lives and the girl needed help, so he goes with her back to the empty but peaceful village. The boy as what is her name.

"My name is Kairi. What's yours?"

"Uh... I never got a name. I don't know who my parents are, and I grew up alone. The villagers lived here just refers to me as 'that Saiyan child' and never call me by name when we talk. Maybe you should do the same."

"That's kinda boring. Wait... you're... a Saiyan??"

"That's what the villagers said, I don't really know. But my hair is pretty weird compair to them, so I guess I'm a Saiyan."

"...So you were raised with kindness, you really are different from those Saiyans out there. By the way, I think I can give you a name. Would you like one?"

"Of course I do! What would you call me?"

" _Cyan!_ That will be your name from now on! It's my favorite color as it represent hope!"

"Cyan? I love it! It also sounds similar to Saiyan as well! You're so smart Kairi!"

"Thanks! I'm glad you like the name! ( _wow, he is more childish than I though...)_ "

So, Cyan has made a friend named Kairi. After the meetings, since Kairi was born from a rich family, she has a few capsules that contains food keep inside her pockets. They managed to live together, Cyan also teach Kairi martial arts so she can defend herself.

The journey has just begun!


	2. 2 - An Earthling survivor

**Chapter 2:**

 **An Earthling survivor!**

 **Quest to find the Turtle Hermit**

Two weeks later, Cyan and Kairi go to the forest seperately to get more wood. Suddenly, Cyan runs into a bald person. He was even shorter than Cyan. He wears a martial artist's outfit and looks properly trained.

"You're... a Saiyan!" said the bald man. "No choice then... l'll fight you!" He then attacks Cyan immediately. Cyan was blasted away. He tries to tell the man that he isn't like the other Saiyans, but the man doesn't believe him. Cyan left with no other choices, attack him.

The fight was fairly one-sided. Cyan throws as many punches and kicks at the man, but he managed to either dodge or block all of them. His attacks are too quick for Cyan to handle. Cyan was left against the wall, and the man charges a punch covered in energy towards him. "This is for all the Earthlings that you Saiyans mercilessly killed!!"

"STOP!!!" Kairi found them, and shouted right before the man finishes Cyan off. "He is not like the other Saiyans! He was raised by Earthlings, he's a good person."

The man stops his punch, Cyan falls down and can barely stands up after that. The man said he has been fighting against the Saiyans for a long time, and they were chasing him. There were too many of them, so he has to run away. Cyan and Kairi invites him to the village and they all take a rest.

Cyan ask: "Wow, you're really strong for an Earthling. What's your name?"

"My name? It's Krillin."

"Krillin... can you train me and Kairi? You are so much stronger than us, and we want to get back the peace for Earth just like you. We need to be stronger."

"Of course I will. However, I'm also looking for a person to train me. Do you guys know about the Turtle Hermit?"

"No?"

"He is known as the strongest Earthling. He lives on an island, but it never gets invaded by the Saiyans because he is strong enough to beat all those that tries to take his home."

"Oh wow! He sounds amazing! Let's go meet him then!"

"It's not that easy. We have to literally cross deserts, mountains and seas to get there. And as you know, the Saiyans are all over the place."

Kairi adds: "You are strong enough to handle the Saiyans. We will train under you before going out there, it's to dangerous. We also don't have much food left..."

Krillin: "So let's train for about a month. There should be just enough food, and with Cyan's potential as a Saiyan, we should get much stronger.

Cyan: "Alright! Thank you very much Krillin!"

Krillin: "No problem. By the way, Cyan, if you're a Saiyan, why don't you have a tail?

Cyan: "My former master cut it off. He once grabbed my tail and I lose all my power, so he said it's a weakness."

After finding a new friend, Cyan's adventure continues. He and Kairi trained under Krillin for one month, and they have become much stronger. The food starts to running out, forcing them to continue their adventure.

Krillin: "Hehe... you guys have become much stronger! Especially you, Cyan! You're stronger than me when we first met! But of course, I got much stronger as well."

Kairi: "Uh... our food is running out. Considering how strong we are right now, I guess we should start moving. Let's go meet the Turtle Hermit."

Krillin: "Okay, let's move. First off we need to cross a huge desert. That place used to have a lot of bandits, but they start disappearing. Because, you know, Saiyans."

Cyan: "Let's go! I'm excited!"

As the three continue on their journey, a shadow looms over them in the forest.


End file.
